Becky-Imogen Friendship
The conflict between Becky Baker and Imogen Moreno is known as Beckogen (Beck'''y/'Im'ogen'). Their rivalry started in Season 13 over Adam Torres' affections, though after his untimely death, they became friends. Conflict History Season 12 In 'Gives You Hell (1),' '''when Becky tells Eli she chose the play the drama department will be working on, Imogen asks what it is. When Becky announces that they're doing Romeo and Juliet: The Musical, Imogen gets excited. In 'Degrassi: Las Vegas, Imogen and Becky both attend Drew and Bianca's engagement party. Season 13 In Summertime, Imogen is at the Fefe Dobson concert with Adam and Becky. Imogen asks Becky if all her co-workers are old girlfriends, and Becky tells her it's mostly guys and that there really funny. When Adam and Becky are flirting with each other, Imogen pretends she sprained her ankle so Adam can get her ice. Imogen tells Becky it must be tempting for her to be surrounded by hot guys all summer. Becky tells her Imogen will also be surrounded by boys, which Imogen replies saying Adam is the only one who isn't revolting. Becky gets suspicious and asks if Imogen is still into girls and she says she is open minded just like Becky is. Becky then says she better open her mind to the fact that Adam has a girlfriend. Adam comes back with Imogen's ice and Becky starts making out with him. Becky asks Adam to go to a private area. While Becky is pulling him away, he turns around and thanks Imogen for whatever she said to Becky since he gets to make out with her. Later when Becky and Adam are making out at Degrassi, Imogen jumps on Adams back and asks if he's ready. Becky tells Adam before he goes that he can't be around Imogen anymore. In About A Girl, Imogen watches Adam as he logs into Becky's account and comforts him when he is worried about Todd. Imogen warns Adam about sending Todd a message as Becky and says that it wont work. Later, when Becky calls Adam, she tells him that he should have talked to her like she talked to him about Imogen. In Cannonball, Adam tries to make up with Becky and, taking some advice from Drew, sends her 'apology roses'. He receives a package back from her and is excited. However, he is disappointed to open the box and to find the roses he had sent to her. Drew and Dallas urge him to get over Becky, saying it likely she is over him and moving on in her life. Dallas, offering advice, suggests he hook up with Imogen to get over her. Adam insists, "I don't want to get over Becky. I love her." However, Dallas insists she is over him and urges him to do the same. Imogen smiles and waves at him and Adam plasters on a smile and waves back, contemplating his choices. Taking Dallas up on his advice, Adam tries to develop a chemistry with Imogen as a distraction from his constant thoughts surrounding Becky. This includes giving her flowers and complimenting her on her looks. Soon he is shortly distracted when the two take cover from the rain in the back of a van. With sudden sexual tension when Imogen takes her shirt off to change, Adam kisses her and the two begin to make out. The moment is killed when Drew walks in on the two and awkwardly takes chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers for s'mores for the campers. As he closes the door, he mutters, "Definitely over Becky". Suddenly struck with realization that the hook up did nothing to help him get over Becky, Adam stares as Imogen leaves the car to attend her camp counselor duties. Adam passes by Drew and says he's just going to turn in. Drew says he is going to miss the campfire sing along, but Adam complains that he feels like he's going to puke. Drew thinks he just ate some of Dallas' food, known to be bad, but Adam brings up it is about his kiss with Imogen. Drew asks what the problem is since they were both consenting adults who are single. Adam tells him Dallas told him that hooking up with Imogen was supposed to help him forget about Becky, but now all he can do is think about her. Drew says that since they were together for awhile, it is going to be a longer process to get over her. Adam again firmly declares that he doesn't want to get over her. In Young Forever, Becky is happy to see Imogen and everyone else at Adam's memorial and the two seem to be getting along. In This Is How We Do It, Imogen walks into the assembly and asks Becky how her summer was. Becky then looks at her sadly, making Imogen feel bad for asking. In Black Or White, Becky and Imogen both stand with Winston when he opposes Drew. In Dig Me Out, Imogen wants to air a segment she recorded about the administration having a sexist dress code due to the fact she was kicked out of class for not wearing a bra. However, Becky rejects the idea since she doesn't think that Imogen should use Degrassi TV for her personal business In Power to the People, Becky and Imogen work together to successfully change the school dress code to one that is more fair to everyone. In Unbelievable, Becky wants to air a segment about teenage drinking to spread awareness, but Imogen wants her to get it approved by Principal Simpson before airing it on Degrassi TV. Becky decides to focus on Zoe Rivas after hearing about her at Miles's party, but she is unable to get anything from her when she tries to interview her. Imogen mentions that there might be another angle to her story, and shows her a video that an anonymous person sent in of Zoe being sexually assaulted while she was inebriated. Becky decides to follow up on the story, and her and Drew realize that Zoe was assaulted. They work together, roping along Imogen into helping them, to try to figure out who did it to her. Grace, as an anonymous user, sends them a video of Miles and Winston carrying Zoe to the pool house, which leads to Becky thinking that they were the ones who assaulted Zoe. Imogen, however, states that they can't accuse anyone without proof. She tells Becky to for now cover the Sing-Off. Later, Imogen asks Drew and Becky why they even care about what happened to Zoe, and suggests they should leave it to the police. Becky explains to Imogen that it could have been any girl at that party instead of Zoe, and Drew exclaims that the two who assaulted Zoe are still out there. Later, Grace reveals that she was the anonymous user, and they set up a plan that works in revealing Luke and Neil Martin as the two basketball team members who assaulted Zoe. Becky is in disbelief that it could be Luke, and Imogen exclaims that they were the only two who reacted, but Becky wants to talk to Luke first before taking action. In What It's Like, Imogen promises to take Becky dress shopping for the formal. When Imogen becomes interested in new student Jack, Becky becomes jealous, as she didn't want to lose her, and invites her to the semi-formal. Imogen, however, interprets her invitation as a date. In Close to Me, Becky tells Jack that Imogen is going to the dance with her, though she is worried about having asked Imogen out, which she expresses to Clare and Drew. At the dance, Becky tries to slow dance with Imogen, but realizes she can't try to pretend to be a lesbian. Imogen is relieved since she was glad to have an actual friend that was a girl. She reveals her and Fiona hardly talk anymore, and that while girlfriend come and go, best friends stay for life. They decide to just stay best friends and hug. In Army of Me, Becky, Imogen, and Clare are all doing problems on the board together in class. In Enjoy the Silence, Becky is in Imogen, Clare, and Jack's room when Clare tries to humiliate Drew. In How Bizarre, while working on a project together, Becky confesses to Imogen that ever since she confessed about Luke, she feels that her parents hate her. Imogen suggests that she should try to talk to them and that everyone deserves to have their side of the story heard. Later, Imogen finds Becky, who reveals things are still bad between her family. She tells Imogen that she has a date, and explains that she has been playing Realm of Doom lately. Imogen asks Becky to promise to be safe. In My Hero, Imogen convinces Becky to find out the identity of Sir Excellence, and they discover that it is Hunter Hollingsworth. Becky breaks it off with Hunter, who later yells at Becky in front of Imogen. Becky decides that she needs to get a life. In Hypnotize, Becky tries to help Imogen to go out with Jack. Then when Imogen got to school and slept through all her classes she asks Imogen what is wrong and if she is sick and that she has no fever. Imogen responds no I'm just a little tired from my date with Jack last night. Then Becky asked if she had a good time and Imogen responded we smoked a joint and we danced and we kissed. Becky responds Imogen hugs not drugs that's why you're such a mess and she asked if she did the formal sketches and Imogen says no and that she was sorry. In Out of My Head, Becky is seen teasing Imogen you love Jack then Becky shows Jack the designs Imogen made for the fashion show and Imogen thinks she hates them and then Imogen changes them which made Becky so angry and told Imogen she wants to talk to her in private and tells her to sit down and think about what she did. Then Imogen went inside and apologized to Becky. In Believe (1), Imogen asks Becky what she is doing here and aren't you supposed to be at the trial and she says that's why I left and Becky asked if she's partnered up and Clare comes up and says she's with her and then Becky decides to work with Drew instead. In Thunderstruck, Imogen is seen in the classroom trying to cheer up Becky with a song but it turns out to be Becky's and Luke's song when they were little. Then at the dance Becky goes missing and her Drew and Jack go and try to find her but Jack to go inside because it is dangerous and thinks she is inside somewhere. Trivia *They both are friendly with Adam Torres, Eli Goldsworthy (despite Becky having a conflict with him), Bianca DeSousa, Drew Torres, and Fiona Coyne. *They both were involved with Romeo and Jules. *They both attended Drew and Bianca's engagement party. *They both have had feelings for and kissed Adam Torres, but only Becky has dated him. *Becky's Ex-Adam Torres dated Imogen's Ex-Fiona Coyne *Becky had a conflict with Imogen's friend and ex-boyfriend, Eli Goldsworthy, but ended her conflict with him. *They both were in the Degrassi Drama Department. *They were both at Adam's memorial bonfire. *They are currently seniors of the Class of 2014. *Becky once warned Imogen to stay away from Adam, but they seem to have gotten through that rough patch. * They both along with Drew, uncovered Zoë's rapists in Unbelievable. * Imogen never told Becky she kissed Adam. Quotes *Becky: "Hold it there hugs-a-lot there's still one problem, your socks are mismatched. Imogen: "Oh... that was intentional" - Power to the People Gallery Degrassi_13g_05_hr.jpg Kljlkf.jpg Iouf.jpg derpy love.png immybecks.png damnshitjustgotreal.png Icky.png 13x09 21.png becky-and-imogen.jpg Becky-Hugs-Imogene.jpg Becky-smiles.jpg W9eruoer.png Kljglfkg.png Ioruti.png Dfkjglkdrt.png 4e58094.png Degrassi-recap-1312-21.jpg Degrassi-recap-1312-20.jpg SadButTrue1.jpg 87yuiui.png 787uiui.png Beckogen.jpg 1320-10.jpg 1899871_765972033413493_889426961_n.jpg 1901736_765970790080284_950435951_n.jpg 10007408_765970596746970_124182834_n.jpg 7538_765970620080301_642915705_n.jpg 1382437_765970986746931_1839297267_n.jpg 1549350_765970793413617_1332193435_n.jpg 1966795_765971860080177_551759322_n.jpg Beckigen.png 10013306_10152881422154119_620202759_n.jpg Uiiui889io.png 89uuiouio.png Imogen and Becky .jpgPttp10.jpg Pttp1.jpg 78yuiyi.png 7yuiyyuuu.png BIW.PNG 67utyuty.png 567ytyuty.png 55675ytgf.png Tytytyt.png Erekele.png 78iuiyiyui.png Dfjgdklgdkj.png Nmbjk.png 787ujkjk.png 87yiyyiyyu.png 89iooiioioio.png 89uioiouio.png U8879uiy.png 8uiiio.png 78yuiyyyui.png Becky-imogen-jack.jpg becky-imogen-hug.jpg 7yyttttt.png 87yyiyiyi.png 78yiuuiyuiyui.png ereerr54.png 78yuyuiyui.png 567tytyytt.png oiuiuiuio.png 8yiuiuiyyuiyui.png 78iiuyuyuiyui.png hjhhjjjjjh.png 7uiuiuiuuiui.png 87uiuiuyyuuy.png 8uiiyyiyiiy.png 10417510 10153092577319119 8715659376334256768 n.jpg 6y5trrtrt.png 56yrtrtrrt.png 5te5454.png 6y5trre.png 65yrtrt.png 565tttrr.png 87tyytyu.png 6877yuy.png Degrassi-1335-Becky.png Degrassi-1335-beckogen.png File:89ioiouiuo.png 6565676rttytr.png 98uiiuiuo.png 65trtrtr.png 56ytrtttr.png BIJ.jpg KKBI.jpg Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Degrassi Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Friendships